Tsuna
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— lamest (+10: decina) '''name — tsunayoshi sawada, nicknamed tsuna (no-good, loser and tenth also apply!) age — 14 gender — male birthday — october 14th, libra birthplace — Japan height — 5'1" weight — 102lb hair color — brown eye color — brown/golden 'languages '— japanese, english (very little & engrish-y), possibly some Italian 10yl. 'likes '—robots (when he was a kid, he said he wanted to be a giant robot), music, omission games, his friends(!!) 'dislikes '— being called No-Good, being picked on, pop quizzes, bullies, people that hurt his friends, coffee 'cause he can't drink it 'random facts '— - Sucks at 7 row multiplications. - Can't drink coffee. - Never got 100 on anything. - Personal record of loss: 245. - Can't sleep in the dark. - Doesn't know the difference between ham and sausage. - Slipped on a banana peel once. - Skips school on the days with shots. - Got beans stuck in his nose once & had to be taken to the hospital. - Younger people address him without respect. - When he was younger, he was called Saiyan and bullied. - Rode his bicycle with training wheels up until 4th grade. ►PERSONALITY/ABILITIES/SKILLS dying will & hyper dying will Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets or, later in the series, when he swallows a Dying Will Pill), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength: x-gloves v.r. At first, they appear to be a simple pair of white, wool mittens with the number 27 stitched on them, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black gloves with an X engraved onto them. They are made out of the same material as the Dying Will Bullets and can ignite the Dying Will Flame without the help of the Dying Will Bullet, increasing Tsuna's strength even more. He can also use the flames as a speed booster when they are released from the gloves, causing him to thrust towards his desired direction. The full extent of their power has yet to be fully explored. Like his original X-Gloves, Tsuna V.R. X-Gloves can still produce what is called a 'soft flame'. This flame is precise and can be easily controlled. However, these glovs also produce a new type of incredibly explosive flame, a 'hard flame'. This flame is expelled at such great force that the recoil would send Tsuna through a wall, but is very effective for offenattacks. zero point break-through A technique originally used by the 1st Vongola Boss. With this Tsuna can extinguish and freeze objects and flames of others. Tsuna also creates his own version of the Breakthrough called Zero Point Break Through Custom, which allows him to capture Dying Will Flame attacks and convert the energy to his own x-burner Soon. natsu (or ... nuts) In his fight against the Millefiore, Tsuna recieved the Vongola Sky box, which contains the box animal Sky Lion Version Vongola, a miniature lion nicknamed "Natsu" (annagram of "Tsuna" - so clever!). Natsu is able to petrify flames by harmonizing with them and is able to transform into weapons belonging to Vongola Primo. ►RELATIONSHIPS Category:Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Category:Characters